lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek
First appearance: Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: Mysterious Seven Project Shrek is an ogre. Shrek lives in a big Ogre Swamp, which is green and murky, like any other swamp. The swamp contains small and big ponds of muddy water and it also has geysers that squirt out mud. The swamp contains the living quarters of Shrek which consists of an outhouse and Shrek's house. The swamp is also a home to different kinds of species including the swamp slug that Shrek uses for his toothpaste. This opening sequence portrays Shrek as a real grubby beast. When he finds squatters where he lives, he attempts to evict them only to learn he has no legal recourse against them, for he does not own the swamp. Shrek is hired by Lord Farquaad to rescue Princess Fiona in exchange for the deed to the swamp, to which he can legally banish the squatters. However, during the course of the mission, Shrek falls deeply in love with Fiona. Since he's an ogre, Shrek has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to break wood and metal constructs, get in physical combat with a number of armored humans and usually winning, unintentionally destroying a wooden vessel with a bottle of wine, and even lifting or turning objects that are too heavy for a normal human being, such as a gigantic vat of magic potion against the maximum security of the Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2. Movesets Fighters of Lapis Series *'Standard Special: Onion Grenade' - Throws an onion that explodes in layers, meaning that it will explode three times. Anyone near it will cry and get hurt from the explosion. *'Side Special: Knight Charge' - Shrek dons Knight Armor and charges forward, taking out anyone in his way. *'Up Special: Ogre Jump' - Shrek leaps high into the air. *'Down Special: Mud Splash' - Shrek creates a pool of mud, in which he can form mud balls with. *'Super Move: This Is My Swamp!' - Stage becomes more swamp like, making everyone much more slower as Shrek becomes irritated at all the people in his "swamp", making him more much stronger. Partial Macrocosm Shrek's appearance in the Partial Macrocosm is based off of the GameBoy Advance game Shrek Swamp Kart Speedway, and rides around in a kart. *'Neutal: Pumpkin Shot' - A small pumpkin spins around Shrek before being shot forward at a high speed. *'Side: Boost' - Shrek boosts forward quickly, ending with a hop. *'Down: Spin Out' - Shrek spins around on the spot, burning out as he drifts around. *'Up: Fairy Teleport' - A fairy flies out above him, ad waves her wand, teleporting Shrek to her. The player can somewhat control the fairy, in that they can decide which way she travels. *'Ultimate: Pumpkin Spell' - Shrek fires a larger pumpkin forward. The first opponent to be hit will be turned into a pumpkin temporarily, being subject to attacks by the other fighters. Category:Shrek Category:Characters Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Film Characters Category:Purgatorial Mayhem